First Encounter
by fwostbites
Summary: frostbite.oneshot. Last night was sad for the children and Tooth doesn't know why, but it could have something to do with the strange white-haired barefoot person.


**Feeling really IN THE MOOD YO. Sort of how I imagined Tooth first seeing Jack Frost. Some things probably don't make sense but I'm a lazy asshole. ANYWAY LET'S MOVE ON**

* * *

**First Encounter**

Tooth quietly flew into the room of a sleeping child to collect his tooth. It was unusually cold tonight, and she was glad her feathers helped keep her warm. The boy in the bed however, did not have the luxury of feathers, so she made sure to close the window behind her. His room was small and wooden, but very cozy at the same time. She sighed when she saw his almost sad sleeping face and picked up the top right lateral incisor lying beneath his pillow.

As she picked the tooth up, she felt the rush of the memory from it. The boy was running out of his cottage along with many other members of the village when he tripped and fell, resulting in the loss of his tooth. The fairy gently smoothed his hair over before slipping a coin into the spot where his tooth used to be. As Tooth flew out of his room and into the night sky, she saw something clumsily run into the side of a cottage on the other side of the village and slide down the side of it. As she sharpened her eyes, she noticed it was a person with strikingly white hair.

"Probably an old drunkard..." She mumbled to herself with an eye roll, idly playing with the tooth still in her hand. "Must be unaware of the cold."

"No one… ugh!"

The person slammed the wooden staff in their hands to the ground and a gust of wind blew through the village. Tooth quickly threw her arm over her face to shield herself from the snow that was blown at her.

It took her a moment, but Tooth realized the voice came from the supposed drunkard. _That voice… it sounded like a teenager! But his hair…_

The person looked up at the moon, and she saw his whole being for the first time. He was indeed young, probably around sixteen or seventeen, and his skin was almost as pale as his bleach hair. He wasn't wearing gloves or shoes, despite the fact he was sitting in the snow. As the moonlight hit his face, Tooth noticed he was incredibly distraught with a deep crease mark in his forehead and a frown. If he was smiling, she supposed he could be attractive.

The fairy slowly started to fly over to him when he smiled and gave a huff of laughter in sadness.

And then she saw his teeth.

Perhaps it wasn't as cold out here as she thought it was.

Tooth felt her cheeks and her eyes widened. "They're perfect…"

"I'm Jack Frost."

Tooth ruffled her green feathers in embarrassment. _He heard me. _She opened her mouth to introduce herself as she flew closer to him, but he kept talking.

"That's all you're gonna tell me, huh?"

"He's talking to the moon?" Tooth whispered to herself in confusion.

And then everything made sense.

This Jack Frost character was like her. The Man in the Moon put him there to help the children of the world. That would explain the abnormally white hair, how he didn't react to the cold, and the gust of wind from earlier. Tooth felt happy then, since she knew she could interact with him without any boundaries.

"I know her." He said plainly. His brows furrowed together and stood up to look through the window of the cottage he had run into. "I can feel it."

As much as Tooth wanted to say something to him, she decided she'd let him finish whatever it was he was doing right now before interrupting. She flew a little bit closer and looked through the window to peer at the girl Jack was talking about. Her eyes were sharp (for seeing teeth under pillows of course!) so she didn't have to be close. As she looked, she saw a little brunette with tear stains on her pillow and a frown on her face. Tooth herself began frowning simply looking at the sad expression on a child. _Yesterday must not have been too happy for the kids._

"Can you tell me… who she is?" Jack asked the moon. He waited and didn't seem surprised that it didn't respond. "Well don't get too excited."

He sighed and walked away from the cottage, idly swinging his staff, making little snowflakes here and there. "Can you tell me… why… why no one sees me?"

His voice was pained, and Tooth became sullen for him. She remembered the first days she was the Tooth Fairy. Of course, no one believed in her. Believed she was still there. After she began leaving presents for the children though, _everyone_ knew about her.

Jack stopped walking and just stood in the middle of the village, staring at his hands. "Just who am I? Why am I here?"

Tooth looked at him sadly and then turned towards the sky, noticing the light rising from the horizon and suddenly became completely aware of the time. "Eight minutes still the sun rises, and I still have business to attend to."

Tooth darted into the sky and clicked her tongue before stopping abruptly and looking back down at Jack Frost. _You'll find who you are soon enough, Jack Frost._ And she left for her palace.

* * *

**One thing I KNOW is weird is that the last time Tooth was in the field was around 400 years, but Jack's appearance is around 300 years but let's not think about that. And sudden ending like woah it's too much can't handle it**

**Please leave a review!**


End file.
